


Eruption

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy, Hurt!Cas, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel angsty fluff oneshot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eruption

Aftermath of the destruction lay strewn across the cold floorboards of the motel room, clothes ripped and torn, tossed in a fury in all directions. The thick curtains blocked out the sunlight, except for the small slivers where they didn't meet. The morning was quiet, the two lay un-disturbed by the outside world, tangled in sheets and each other's limbs after the long, dark night. 

Dean was the first to move, churning in the bed, his arm and leg curling around the torso faced away from him. Cas' back glistened with dew like grass the morning after a rainstorm. His arms and legs curled towards his middle, with the hunter spooned around him. Dean's nose found a resting place in Cas' tangled hair and his arms tightened subconsciously around his newly conquered prize. 

Cas churned from the touch, moving around in the grasp and facing him, eyes slowly finding a way open. His heart began to thud from the sight of Dean's face, closer than ever before and more real than he could have imagined. Flooding memories from the night before filled him and he felt short of breath, bobbing barely above water to stay afloat. From this close he saw each of Dean's curled eyelashes, his freckle universe splattered across his skin, the plumpness of his lips. Cas was consumed by this all powerful feeling, and he was content with drowning in it. 

He couldn't resist anymore and reached out to touch him, softly and careful. As his fingertips brushed his face, Dean's eyes twitched under their lids and his arms constructed around Cas. He peeked a lazy glance at Cas, then grinned, his smile lines making an appearance. Neither of them wanted to say anything, there were no words that would do the moment a justice. But Dean started with, "Morning, Cas." 

Cas beamed, lost in himself, "Good morning, Dean." Cas fingers drifted down the strong cheekbone, finding a jawline, murmuring, "Did you sleep well?" 

Dean chuckled, turning slightly away from Cas' touch to stretch, "Sleep?" Cas chuckled. His innuendos never failed to make the angel blush. He turned back to him, running a hand through the brunette's tangled, messy bed head. He raised an eyebrow at it, "You have incredible sex hair." 

Cas darted his eyes away, pressing a cheek into Dean's warm chest, savoring the fact that Dean would let him be this close. He spread his fingers over his skin, sighing contently. Dean began to loosely trace his fingers on Cas' back, and it set the angel's skin on fire. Cas sighed and hummed, making pointless little happy noises into Dean's skin, and they both knew nothing would ever be this perfect again. 

Dean frowned, "You realize this doesn't change anything, Cas." Cas didn't respond, just kept on happy sighing. Dean pulled his chin up to look at him, "Cas, it's serious. Why don't you care?" 

"Because I got all I ever wanted, Dean." 

"Oh, what?" 

"I got you." 

……….................................  
"Dean!" The hunter nearly got whiplash from snapping his attention to Cas so quickly. The sound of his cry was utter desperation, and Dean watched as a rebel angel slipped a blade into Cas' torso, then let him drop to the ground. 

"Cas!!" Fury coated his veins, propelling him forward and ripping right at the angel's throat, tearing his jugular in two in an instant. The shocked angel fell to the floor holding his sputtering neck, trying to keep the blood in, but failing. Dean snarled as he died, reaching at Cas and cradling him close. "Cas, Cas, c'mon look at me." 

"Dean." A weak smile passed over his features, before he coughed up a mouthful of dark blood. The crimson soaked into the white shirt, Cas reeled, "I'm fine." 

"Cas quit it!" Dean tried to pick him up, but the angel winced in pain. "Cas, c'mon why aren't you healing yourself?" With panic, his eyes met the gaping wound in his bloodied torso. 

Cas reluctantly admitted, "My grace" sputter of blood, "is too weak." 

"Well then get up, I'll sew you back together myself if I have to." 

"Dean, it's okay." 

"Cas, what is okay about this?! About any of this??" And Cas' eyes sparkled with a sick kind of adoration in them, trying to make the minutes pass slower as Dean held him. "Get up." When Castiel couldn't, Dean picked him up, carrying him in his arms and out to the car. He dumped Cas across the back seat, reaching for sewing utensils and whiskey. "Cas put your hand here." He led the man's hand to the wound, insisting he keep pressure. 

Cas tried to protest weakly, "Dean." 

"Shut up Cas." He tore at the trench coat, then the dress shirt until Cas was bare, panting desperate breaths. The wound was black with blood and deep. Dean dabbed at it with whiskey, Cas gripped his pant leg and hissed in pain, throwing his head back. Dean moved fast, piercing the needle through his skin and desperately patching his Humpty Dumpty back together again. 

"Dean, I'm... I've lost too much blood." 

"I'm not giving up Cas, so shut it." 

Cas gripped Dean's hand, mid-sew, "Dean." His eyes were a blue inferno, "it's a lost cause, I'm a lost cause. I'm not who I used to be, just let me go. I'm of no use to you anymore." His eyes became wet, Dean shook his grip off, going back to what he was doing without missing a beat. His stare intensified, and after a few more excruciating minutes, Cas was "fixed". The major bleeding had stopped at least. Dean silently offered him the rest of the bottle of whiskey, shutting the door and moving into the drivers seat. 

He didn't say a word the ride back and Cas quietly nursed the bottle, trying to drink away the burning inside him. They stopped at a liquor store, where Dean picked up more bottles of whiskey, along with one of vodka. He got back in the car and began to down the whiskey bottle, peeling out and heading the opposite direction of the bunker. 

"Dean... What are you doing?" 

Dean took a long pull from the bottle, accelerating, "You said yourself, Cas, what's the point, right?" He drove faster, towards the mountains. 

"Dean please... Turn around." 

"Why Cas? Why not just drive off the edge of the road? Hm?" He chugged the whiskey without even a wince. Cas' worry grew. 

"Dean please don't drive. Please. Let's just go back to the bunker, and go to bed." 

Dean chuckled, "What, you worried I'll get us in a wreck?" 

"Yes Dean, I am very worried." The car swerved dangerously near the edge of the highway. "Dean! Stop! Pull over!" He reached up toward the steering wheel, his torso screaming in protest. The car swerved again. "Dean!" Finally, he did pull over, and Cas shoved him out of the front seat. 

Dean let out a wild laugh, spitting into the dirt and cussing up at the stars. "What's the fuckin' point, Cas?" He finished off the bottle, lobbing it off the side of the road with a shatter. "You're dying, Sam's dying, I'm... I dunno what I am. We're no closer to anything. We're just running around in fucking circles and we're not even doing the job anymore. How many people have to die because of us? How many, Cas?!" He grabbed Cas' shoulders roughly, then looked down at his wounded middle. His voice breaking, "I'm not losing you too. I'm not. I've watched too many people die, I'm not losing you Cas." 

Cas' throat closed up with an explosion of emotion, bubbling in his chest. "Dean.." He weakly touched his hand, "Dean, I'm not going to die." 

"Yes you are Cas, your grace is gone. You got some stolen shit burning out, how much longer can it be? I've lost you enough times." Dean's red, crumpled face bore into Cas, and he knew he wouldn't forget the image. Dean's eyes glistened wetly, "I can't do it Cas." 

Cas couldn't take it and pulled Dean into a bear hug, crushing him as strong as he could. Surprisingly, (with help from the whiskey) Dean leaned into the embrace, giving in to Cas' comfort. He gripped Cas' neck and hair in his hands, mumbling into his skin, "not you too, not you too." Over and over again. It broke the angel's heart to see him this low and desperate. 

Once Cas couldn't bear it anymore, he shoved Dean into the passenger seat and drove them to the nearest motel. Dean didn't let a single tear shed, doing his ultimate best to hold it together. When the door was shut, the car parked and the room key set on the table, Dean snapped. He pushed Cas into a wall, chanting, "not you too" to himself. Cas began, "Dean what are you-?"

 

"I can't do it anymore." And it was done. Dean pushed his lips to Cas' with brute force, a need beyond words jumping behind his movement. Cas scrambled to catch up, responding whole heartedly against Dean's kiss. They pulled on each other, taking turns smashing the other into the walls, grabbing at clothing and skin, gnawing on collarbones and necks. Despite Cas' state, he fought back with just as much strength. He'd been waiting for this moment since the day they met. He felt it in the alley, when he shoved Dean into a brick wall. The raw, pure desire and desperation for each other they'd been hiding behind friendship and loyalty, "brotherly love". It was all a prelude to right now. 

Cas used what little grace he had to close the wound enough so it wouldn't be a problem. It scabbed over enough to be touchable, but still raw. With lips and teeth, he led Dean into the bed, hovering over him and ripping the buttons off his flannel, ruining it then throwing it to the ground. Dean huffed, "Cas," 

Cas' eyes were blue fire as he returned the gaze. Dean yanked him down for a hungry kiss. He suckled on his bottom lip, moaning a plea into his warm mouth. Cas bucked his hips against the human. Their pelvises aligned and caused each other torment. Cas mewled when Dean palmed him, then slammed him into the bed. Pants soon fell away, and all that was left was bare, hot skin. Dean slowed for a moment, running his hands down Cas' body, from cheeks to thighs, staring in silent awe. Cas blushed under hard scrutiny from those green eyes, the only person whose opinion mattered. 

Dean nuzzled into Cas' neck, tickling him with his whisper, "Are you afraid?" 

Cas nodded and hugged Dean close, feeling the nakedness of Dean's perfect body against him. His heart pounded, "Are you?" 

Dean cuddled Cas softly, nodding into his neck, "Mmm." 

Cas' body shivered when he felt Dean press his hardness against his hip, with an implied hint. Dean's breath trickled down Cas' spine, "Cas, do you want this?" Cas shuddered, his head swimming in disbelief. 

"Of course I want you." He ran his hands down Dean's back, "Every bit of you." His voice was filled with years worth of longing and pining, desperation. "You're all I've ever wanted, Dean." With that, Dean spread his angel's legs and gave it to him. 

Cas cried out, gripping Dean's hair in his hands and gasping. Dean's name dripped from his lips and the air caught in his lungs as he struggled to keep pace with Dean. The hunter knew exactly what he was doing, fucking Cas in all the right places, while the sputtering inexperienced angel lay beneath him, gripping his body for dear life. 

"Dean!" He shot up against him, pushing Dean into a sitting position and wrapping his legs around his back. Dean's hands held the angel's thin hips, leading him into the motion, and Cas learned quickly. He rocked himself on Dean, gripping his shoulders and shouting his name into the hot air. Dean gripped Cas' hair, mussing it up and making it stick out in all directions. 

Cas pushed Dean onto his back and rode him, making the hunter sputter his name in surprise, "Cas!" He held his hips in a bruising grip. Cas dug his nails into Dean's chest, clawing and moaning in that deep, ragged voice. Cas moved faster, fucking himself harder onto Dean and whimpering, coming closer and closer. He mashed his lips onto the hunter's, sealing his finishing scream in the kiss, then breaking with a gasp and tumbling off onto his side in exhaustion. Dean pumped himself a few times then shot back onto the bed too, panting and lying in ecstasy. Cas couldn't quite find his breath, panting and reeling as Dean planted kisses down his sides. Dean tugged Cas into the space of his arms, stroking at his soft skin and cooing into his neck, "Say it." 

Cas blushed and smiled with shyness, "You say it." 

"No I want to hear you say it first." They spoke a secret language to each other, and each understood what was happening. Cas bubbled up with it, ready to explode and cry out to the world that Dean Winchester belonged to him and only him, forever. 

Cas gazed at Dean's face, exhausted and bewildered, smiling and wiping sweat from his hairline. He bit down on his own lip, smiling around it, "Why do I have to say it first?" 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh for chrissakes, Cas!" 

After some bickering, they fell asleep tangled in each other's limbs and sweat, sleeping away the exhaustion and miles of problems. 

.........................................  
Dean blinked from the simplicity of Cas' words. "You got me?" He repeated. 

"Yes, and whatever happens, I will be okay." 

Dean sighed at Castiel's stubbornness, then smiled at a memory from the night. "You're still too chicken to say it." He grinned, spiting Cas with folded arms. The angel just grinned. He looked away, then kissed Dean long and hard, pulling off his lip slowly and with a bite, stroking his chest and stamping the words onto his lips, with permanence and seriousness,

"I love you, Dean Winchester." 

Dean's head spun from it. He blinked and let out a shaky breath. Those three words terrified him, but there was nothing he wanted to hear more. He pulled Cas into his arms and buried his face in his hair, whispering so only Cas could hear, "I love you too, Castiel." 

Cas exploded like a neutron star, throwing out rays of light around him. He tackled Dean and nuzzled into his neck, sighing, "Finally!" Dean laughed and stroked his neck, playing with the messy curls on the back of his neck. 

"Jeez Cas was this really all it took to get you to quit bein' a bummer?" 

Cas spoke into the crook of Dean's neck, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words, Dean." 

Dean faked a choking sound, "Please, I can only handle so much sugary sappiness." 

"You're an ass." Cas sighed happily. 

"You're stuck with me now." 

"Fine by me."


End file.
